Milkshake!
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Black meets White at a McRonald's for whatever reason, Tsutarja is obsessed with milkshakes, and N discovers babysitting a Zorua is more dangerous than one might think... Wait a minute... What did I just write?


Milkshake! by GlassSuicune

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction centered around the new games Black and White, and seeing how I have no fan characters whatsoever, I chose to use the canon characters. Thus, I don't consider this story part of my 'canon' ( which The Starlight Legacy falls under). It's just a little misadventure...

White let out a long sigh as she dipped the French fry into the tiny container of ketchup. "How long is he going to take...?" she muttered to herself, popping the fry into her mouth, "I've been waiting for about..." she checked her watch, "Three minutes." She was completely oblivious to Tsutarja staring at her milkshake with curiosity.

Choosing to not touch anymore fries, White looked at the Pokemon Journal newspaper she had gotten. The current headline was some sugar-high Kyogre nearly flooding all of Hoenn after someone dared to throw boxes upon boxes of Air-Heads into the ocean, just to see what would happen. The story was titled, 'This is why you don't give a Legendary sugar'. White blinked, turning to another page, whose story was 'Snow Sharpedo in Sinnoh?' and told about a group of kids putting toy Sharpedo fins on remote-controlled trucks, driving the toys deep into the snow, scaring some other kid, who truly believed those were real Sharpedo out to get him. He was chased all over Snowpoint City.

White was torn from the oh-so-interesting news stories when she heard the sound of someone drinking from a straw. She then looked to see Tsutarja drinking her milkshake. "H-hey!" White shouted, "That's _my_ milkshake! What do you think you're doing?" Tsutarja removed her mouth from the straw, stared at White, looked at the milkshake, then continued drinking it. Universal language for: Not anymore.

"...Fine... I'll get another one..."

Grumbling, White left the table and went back into the McRonald's, while Tsutarja looked like she had become obsessed with the icy drink.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" one angry Biker screamed. "AND GET YOUR POKEMON TO SHUT UP!" another yelled. Black tried hard to ignore them as he rode on his bicycle, while Pokabu screamed "WEE!" at the top of his lungs repeatedly, while riding happily in his Trainer's backpack. Feeling the glares all around him, Black muttered, "P-please...s-stop staring at me..."

As Pokabu continued to scream, the Bikers were getting angrier, and Black could tell they were plotting against him. Absolutely desperate to not get beat up, Black grabbed the horn off his bike and managed to jam it into Pokabu's mouth. The pig blinked for a moment, then closed his jaw just enough to honk the horn. Finding the new sound amusing, he proceeding to honk the horn repeatedly.

Black let out a scream and put the pedal to the metal as the Bikers organized a counterattack.

"Okay, glancing out the window..." White started as she came back to her table, "I could tell you probably weren't going to let me have a moment of peace when that milkshake is gone, so I got you a variety... Chocolate... Cookies and cream... Strawberry... Mint chocolate..." She then set the respective milkshakes in front of Tsutarja, before sitting down and drinking her own vanilla milkshake.

White and Tsutarja looked upward when they heard screaming, and a horn being honked over and over again. Black suddenly came into view, jumped off his bicycle like a rocket, strategically hid his bicycle in the nearby bushes, then ran into the McRonald's like his life depended on it. "Why didn't he just fold the bike up and put it in his bag?" White asked, addressing the most important issue. Afterwards, over a dozen Bikers rode by, screaming about a kid with a Pokabu, the Death Star, and Sparta. At least, that's what White heard anyway, and she's not even sure she heard what she heard, because if she did hear what she heard, she'd know that she heard what she heard, rather than thinking that she might have heard what she heard, see?

After a few minutes, a panting Black came out, Pokabu mysteriously in his Pokeball. He looked around warily for a moment, then sat down at the table with White and Tsutarja. "About time you came..." White sighed, "The cheeseburgers and fries are getting cold. Not to mention your milkshake's seen better days..." She then pointed to the chocolate milkshake, which was looking, well, less like a milkshake and more like a glass of flavored milk with ice for some reason. "I'm sorry, but something held me up..." Black apologized, chewing on a fry afterwards. White opened her mouth to reply, when her phone suddenly rang. "Oh, it's just N." she said with a bored tone, as she checked it.

"Huh?"

"I had him babysit Zorua. He's been calling nonstop. I haven't really cared enough to answer, though."

"What? Why?"

"The messages he leaves are far too entertaining."

A ding was heard, indicating a message had been left. "Here, I'll play them all..." White offered, ignoring the new message and playing the very first one:

"Hello, it's N. I have a question about Zorua... Does he like eating everything in sight or something? Because...AGH! GET OFF MY HAT! WHITE! CALL ME!"

Second:

"Hello White... It's me again... Zorua's fine, but he...WAH! PUT THAT DOWN! NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME! WHITE!"

Zorua could be heard in the background, laughing maniacally.

Third:

"White, I'm begging you! CALL ME BACK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! ZORUA'S DESTROYING EVERYTHING! GAH! GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU MONSTER!"

Something exploded immediately afterwards.

Fourth:

"White... Your Pokemon is a blatant psychopath... I'm hiding in the closet right now... You gotta help me!"

The door being utterly destroyed could be heard very clearly, while Zorua laughed.

"AGH! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!"

And finally, the newest addition:

"WHITE, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT BE AT A MCRONALD'S DRINKING A MILKSHAKE! OH SWEET PINEAPPLES! WHAT'S A ZOROARK DOING HERE? WHITE!"

The remainder of the message was silence.

Black dropped his cheeseburger, horror all over his face. "How'd he know where I was?" White asked, once more addressing the most important issue, "At any rate, we better finish up here, then go and get Zorua back before N hurts him or something." Black stared awestruck at White, amazed at how oblivious she was to N's clear-as-day suffering. He then picked up the burger and devoured it as quickly as possible, wanting to get back and help the poor teen.

_Later..._

"Sheesh, what a dump..." White criticized, as they approached N's more or less demolished house, "How could N live here?" All that was standing was the door, which was a miracle in and of itself, seeing how there was truly no reason why the darn thing survived in the first place. The door then slowly opened, and the two teens saw N, who looked absolutely hysterical, all-the-while holding Zorua, who had what appeared to be a pillow jammed in his mouth. N noticed the two, and did the most sensible thing on the planet:

He freaked.

"THANK HEAVENS YOU'VE COME!" N screamed, running towards the two, before shoving Zorua into White's arms, "TAKE HIM! TAKE THE BEAST AND MAY THE CURSE BE WITH YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT...THAT THING AGAIN!" N then ran back through the door, even though there was no reason to enter that way. What made it even worse was that he bothered to lock it. He then let out a scream as a Zoroark's cry could be heard, though the Pokemon herself could not be seen.

The silence was so strong, Kricketune could be heard chirping. All the way from _Sinnoh_.

"Why'd he lock the door?" White questioned, addressing the most important event as usual, "It's not going to do any good." She then looked at Zorua. "Ah, oh well," she mused, "Let's go home." Zorua spit out the pillow, nodded happily, and White walked off, while Tsutarja followed, drinking a milkshake, leaving Black absolutely horrified.

Now...one last shout... MILKSHAKE!

Note: Don't ask. I'm serious. XD Anyways, I know this was absolutely pointless, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
